


Alone Time

by Redandblack2002



Category: British Comedy RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Do not post on another site, Explicit Language, F/M, mention of masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redandblack2002/pseuds/Redandblack2002
Summary: While on the press tour for I Saw the Light, Tom receives and upsetting phone call
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of a previously posted fic

Tom lays back in the chair, a tumbler of scotch in his hand, wondering why he hasn't heard from Kate. It had been close to two weeks and she wasn’t answering the phone or returning his calls or texts. He has tried to remain positive, this wasn’t the first time she had disappeared like this. She just needed her “alone” time.

He was almost asleep in the chair when her ringtone chimed. Thank god, he thinks as he quickly answers.

“Darling, how are you? Are you alright?” he asks.

“Tom, we need to talk.”

She sounds very serious and it doesn't sound good.

“Ok. What is it Darling?”

He hears her take a deep breath and then “I’ve met someone.”

His heart drops. Fuck! He looks over at the table, at the little blue box from Tiffany’s. He was going to ask her to marry him when he got home.

“Tom, are you there?” she asks.

“Yes, I’m here. Why?”

“You're always gone. If you aren’t filming, you are doing press. I’m lonely. Going to see you a week here and a week there isn’t enough. I need more. I have needs.”

It hit him then. Her “alone” time wasn’t really alone.

“This isn’t the first time, is it? I am off working, wanting you and relying on my hand and you are out screwing around on me!” he yells through the phone.

She begins to cry then. He had nailed it on the head. “No it isn’t. You don’t understand…”

“Don’t tell me I don’t understand, Kate. Do you think I don’t get lonely? I get tired of coming back to an empty hotel room. I would love to have you here, with me, to talk to, to see, to hold, to wake up with, to make love to. But I can’t. I have to wait to see you. So I suffer. And then I have women THROWING themselves at me and I REMAIN FAITHFUL TO YOU!!!” he yells at her. . “So don’t tell me I don’t understand.” He runs his hand through his hair and sighs. “I wish you would have talked to me about this instead of feeling the need to cheat. We could have worked this out. I would have done anything to make this work. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Kate starts crying harder now. He should have seen the signs. Maybe he had but didn’t want to acknowledge them. He supposed it was for the best. He couldn’t worry that she was screwing somebody else when he was supposed to be concentrating on a role. And he couldn’t have her on set 24/7 either.

“This is probably for the best Kate.” He tells her.

“I’m sorry Tom. I didn’t mean to hurt you. They didn’t mean anything. I was just so lonely. I do love you. I just want you to give me more attention. I was just so desperate for attention. You’re just gone so much.”

But by now, he just wanted to be done. 

“Well Kate I'm ready to enjoy some alone time myself,” he tells her and hangs up the phone and crawls into bed. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
